This Interagency Agreement (1M) provides continued funding by the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development ( NICHD) to the U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID) for the purpose of providing support to HIV and barrier contraception[unreadable]-related research being performed by the USAID Cooperating Agencies (CAs), including but not limited to, the Contraceptive Research and Development Program (CONRAD) at the Eastern Virginia Medical School (EVMS);Family Health International (FHI) in North Carolina;The Population Council in New York;and the Department of Reproductive Health and Research at the World Health Organization (RHR/WHO) in Geneva. This Agreement is intended to continue the joint funding of selected projects in which the objectives of both agencies can be met.